


A long night.

by Lilihime



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, smol and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilihime/pseuds/Lilihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"yes." </p>
<p>"Huh?" </p>
<p>The surprise in her voice was almost a triumph, it was rare she got the upper edge.  </p>
<p>"yeah, I want to kiss you."  <br/>- <br/>The first spideypool fic I wrote- it's what inspried my current ongoing fic and was originally going to be a scene in it but those plans have changed, aha! So, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A long night.

It had been a long night and by the look on her face, it hadn't been a great one. 

Patricia landed on the fire escape in front of the window of her apartment, exhausted. Opening the window and crawling inside, she let out a sigh of relief once she collapsed on the couch. She stretched her aching arms, wincing at the sharp pain that went through her left shoulder before pulling off her mask and running her fingers through her hair, she was really sweaty and would have to take a shower tonight. Ew. Summer fucking sucked when having to wear a skin tight spandex suit for hours on end. 

She turned her head once she heard Wanda step in from the window, she had let her climb the fire escape since she was too sore to carry her up. Those guys had really did a number on her shoulder- swinging home almost wasn't an option. 

Wanda however showed no signs of exhaustion or pain as she bounced around Patricia's shitty apartment, bragging about how she managed not to kill anyone tonight. Patricia's eye's narrowed just a bit. Man, sometimes she really envied her healing factor. 

"yeah, yeah. I don't know if it counts when you sever peoples limbs, though. They could still die." Pat commented, not looking nearly as amused as Wanda probably hoped she would. 

"Only if they're not rushed to the ER, sweetums.~" That earned her an eyeroll from the younger girl. She couldn't come up with another comeback, besides Wanda was right. She should be more impressed with her, she had kept her promise not to kill anyone while working with her. 

And well, when you're an assassin she was sure that was difficult. Let alone when you're Deadpool. 

Wanda stopped her prancing when she reached the back of the couch, she grabbed the edge and swung herself over it so she was sitting next to Patricia. The motion rocking the piece of furniture so much Pat was positive something in it /must/ have broke. The would-be blonde pulled her legs up and plopped them into Spidey's lap, probably knowing she'd be too tired to try to deal with it right now. Wanda placed her elbows on her thighs and rested her head in her hands as she stared at Patricia, a noticeable grin playing under her mask. 

"I don't see how you're not all over me right now, the way I saved you from that one bald headed guy would have been enough to make anyone fall to my feet! But then again, you're not everyone, are you baby-girl?~ I should still at least get a kiss of thanks, seeing as I don't charge you my usual price when helping you out." 

Pat let her arms rest ontop of Wanda's legs, giving the other an incredulous look. 

"Oh? I'm sorry, I forgot I would need to compensate you for your time when you're the one who was begging to come along with me. What did you say? 'To fight along my favorite superhero against a mafia boss is one of my dreams! Right next to evil ninjas.'" 

She could hear Wanda 'tsk tsk' under her breath, lifting her head up so she could use her hand to wiggle a finger at her. 

"I said second favorite superhero, you know you still lose to Cap." 

"Whatever, my point still stands. I don't owe you anything." 

It was quiet for a moment when Wanda said, with her usual laid-back flirting tone. 

"Don't you want to kiss me?~" 

And Patricia froze, contrary to the action she could feel her face get hot. It really shouldn't, though. It's not like she hadn't dealt with Wanda's constant fake flirting and advances for what? Almost a year now? Ever since the merc had decided she wanted to turn a new leaf and become more like the super heroes she admired. And while Patricia wasn't the one she was always teaming up with, she was the one she constantly decided to bug. 

And they had grown closer within the last year, so much to the point Wanda even knew she was Patricia Parker. Even if that had been an accident, the incident did force her to keep a closer tab on the vigilante. 

However, the last month or so had been different. She could feel the shift of how she viewed Wanda- going from an annoying partner to someone she almost admired. 

And by admired, she meant having a huge gay crush on. 

This made Wanda's advances almost hilariously painful for her, she kept up the act of being annoyed by them but honestly part of her had wanted to act on them. 

Perhaps this was the time to call on her bluff, maybe it would help get her over the crush. 

"yes." 

"Huh?" 

The surprise in her voice was almost a triumph, it was rare she got the upper edge. 

"yeah, I want to kiss you." 

She tried to sound casual, but she was sure the blush on her face would give away any type of cool faced she was trying to put on. 

[Did she just say she /wanted/ to kiss us?]   
(She probably just thinks we're desperate at this point.)   
'We /are/ desperate at this point.' Wanda monologed in her head, almost in shock from the answer to be honest. Making it this far wasn't really an option before now. 

"No way!" 

She said with the excitement of a 4 year old whose mother just told them they were going to Disney world for the first time. 

Patricia wasn't sure if it was the thought of kissing her or rather the thought she had finally made her want to kiss her that put the excitement in the mercenaries words. 

"yes, way. So is it going to happen or am I just being stupid?" 

[What are we going to do?]   
(obviously, kiss her.)   
[Sorry, did we forget we're so ugly we would lose in a beauty contest against Steve Buscemi?]   
'Oooooo, hey now us, that one hurt.'   
[Just saying the truth.]   
(It's not like she hasn't seen the scars around our mouth before.)   
[She has at least seen that much.]   
'okay, then fuck it, we'll do it.'   
[but then again-]   
'shut up, me! I'm trying to focus.'   
"you're not being stupid, I am so totally down to kiss. Like, so down. And I thought the only spidey I'd get to kiss would be my Dakimura at home.~" 

"Ugh, I'm changing my mind as we speak." 

That was a lie, not even the mention of that pillow's- which she had seen the last time she was in her 'lair'- existence would make her change her mind about this. Wanda removed her legs from Pat's lap and let them hang over the couch as she scooted until she was right next to her. 

Neither of them could believe it was happening. 

"No, please! I'll shut up. We're about to cater to so much fanservice right now!" 

Patricia watched as Wanda rolled up her mask uncharistically cautiously, only rolling it up as far as necessary. She almost forgot how insecure she was about herself. Part of her wanted to say something, but another didn't want to bring it up and make her feel more self conscious about it. So instead, she decided not to waste time. She placed her hand gingerly on the side of Wanda's face- gently stroking the exposed skin of her cheek with her thumb. 

She felt Wanda place her hand on her side and then Patricia leaned in until their lips met. 

Not going to lie, she didn't think it'd be this slow. Wanda didn't really drip the 'nervous kisser' vibe, but it was easy to tell she was letting Patricia lead. Unbeknownst to Pat, Wanda just wanted to make sure she wasn't going to push any boundaries with this and letting Patricia have control made sure she wasn't going to fuck it up. 

When Pat pulled away, Wanda almost regretted not getting the ball in her court. Because, damn. That was great. She almost forgot how nice actual physical contact was. 

"Aw, your blush is so cute." She commented as she quickly pulled her mask back down, laughing as Patricia shoved her away. 

"Okay, it's time for you to go home." 

"Oh, you mean you don't want me to spend the night?~" Patricia swore she could see her eyebrows wiggle under the mask. 

"Don't make me web you." 

"Maybe that's my kink." 

"Leave, Wanda!" 

She put her hands up in defeat as she laughed, getting off the couch. Patricia followed her to the window, arms crossed. While Wanda sat on the window cell. 

"It was nice, though." Patricia muttered, fighting the urge to avert gaze away from Deadpool's face. 

"So, there might be a repeat? Huh? Huhhhhh?~" 

"Maybe." 

"Good enough for me, baby-girl! Catch you tomorrow night, I'll buy you a falafel." She gave her a double pistol gesture before climbing out on the fire escape. 

As Patricia shut the window, she watched Wanda scale down the escape with ease. When she reached the ground, the bounce in her step made her heart flutter just a little bit. 

She was too pansexual for this. 

After she took her much needed shower and got into pajamas, settling into bed felt like heaven. Her shoulder still hurt, but as she drifted off to sleep she found thinking about the future repeats made the pain not seem so bad anymore. 

It had been a long night, but the smile on her face proved it had been a great one.


End file.
